


Hearsay

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Furry, Gossip, M/M, Monsters, Rumors, Slut Shaming, bet, hearsay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulley has three days to sleep with the campus king, also known as the MU bicycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearsay

“Well…how was it then?”

“How was what?”

“Your initiation” He nudged Sulley suggestively.

“…Fine I guess?”

“Just fine? That’s no usually how its described”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Roy… He handed me the sweatshirt, I pledged myself to the fraternity.. Nothing to talk about really” He took a sip of the beer he was drinking.

“You mean.. he didn’t let you fuck his brains out?”

Sulley spat out his drink “F-fuck him!? Johnny?”

“Well if you bottomed that’s cool too, I won’t judge ya”

“Bottom, I didn’t! I mean no one fucked anyone.. I’ve never slept with Johnny” He looked confused, and leaned away from Roy, worried Big red was losing his mind.

Big red took a drink from his bottle, smug smile across his face. When he swallowed he let out a laugh “That’s rough buddy..”

“What? That we didn’t fuck?” His lip curved in offense

“Yeah, he’s like the university bicycle; everyone’s had a dip in the pool”

Sulley looked disgusted by the saying “Johnny? You’re kidding?” He paused for a moment “..Even you?”

“Three time… oral once” He showed his sharp teeth

“wow” Sulley didn’t mean to look so impressed by that “That’s new information..”

“Yeah, but I guess you just don’t have it” He leaned back in his chair, impossibly smug, a sort of smug he tough was only possible on Worthington

“Don’t have it? Don’t have what?

“Sorry to break it to you Sull, but you have no game”

“Game? I have plenty of game!”

“You’ve been in ROR, what a month now? Rooming beside the easiest lay on campus.. and you’ve not even gotten a handi yet?”

“Well, I never knew the offer was on the table!”

“He must just not like you like that…don’t be ashamed of it, no big deal” He snickered

“…I bet I can bed him within the week”

“Haha, It’ll take you a week!?”

Sully glared “Fine! Three days! I can do this easy!”

“Good luck buddy” Roy patted Sulley’s back as he made his leave, probably to share the latest gossip surrounding the Worthington name. Sulley was glad to be left alone as he contemplated why Johnny hadn’t come onto him yet, maybe Sull needed to make the first move. That was exactly what he would do, it was still early, he could probably fuck the drunken monster tonight.. if he could find him in the crowded party.

Johnny was surprisingly easy to find his large horns and build easy to spot among the other monsters; he was impossible to miss.

He talked to Johnny none stop, although the other monster was less than receptive, after a few minutes of painful flirting, Johnny attempted to move on, starting a conversation with a monster just beside them, only to be pulled back into another conversation with Sulley, one he obviously was not enjoying.

After about an hour of their awkward chit chats, and Sulley’s newly discovered touchy feely nature, the blue monster was not getting anywhere with the promiscuous president, instead he looked put off, and annoyed.

“As fun as this is” Johnny took a step back, forcing Sulley’s wondering hand to fall back to his side “I am going to bed, Big blue..” He rubbed his forehead; really he would have enjoyed staying at the party longer, but hanging out with Sullivan when he was acting so odd, it was a little too much to bear.

“Oh, I gotcha” He winked, which Johnny cocked his brow at. He patted Sulley’s chest, his lips pressed and eyes looking away awkwardly. He pushed Sulley to the side as walked by. He sighed in relief that he no longer had to hear the suggestive tone and feel the touchy hands of the fresh man.

Upon getting to the stare case he unfortunately noticed a figure following, Sullivan was just behind him. He put on a smile, thinking the big guy must be drunk, or had taken some loopy drugs for a cheap high. “Sull, I’m heading up alone, if you don’t mind” He said, charming but still firm enough that the monster would not attempt to follow further.

“ohh, right. Okay man, see you tomorrow” He forced a smile, looking to the sides to make sure his rejection was not being gawked at by others; he could not let his reputation be ruined by this.

He watched as the president walked up the steps, and eventually down the hallway out of sight. Sulley stuffed his hands into his letterman’s ROR jacket, then disappeared into the party, wondering just why Johnny was being so unreceptive to his out word flirting, maybe he didn’t have it…

Sulley was not one to give up so easily, at least not when it came to wooing other monsters with his charming smile, and good looks. The next day he was in the kitchen, making a delicious breakfast only to discover Johnny had left early that day to run errands, but at least Reggie enjoyed the meal, swallowing it down in almost one bite.

After cutting out of his class early, which in hinge sight was probably entirely off putting to the studious president, Sulley waited outside the classroom Johnny was about to be excused from, catching the monster as he pushed to the front of the group and left the lecture hall.

“Hey Johnny, glad I caught you”

“Shouldn’t you be in class Big blue?” Johnny smiled as he greeted the other,

“Got out early, lucky huh?”

“Yeah, that’s pretty rare in this program” He mused “Walk with me Sull, we can get lunch” He offer giving the polka dot monster a pat on the back as he lead him.

Sulley was overjoyed to accept such an offer, Johnny’s kindness only continued to motivate him, Johnny didn’t hate him, he knew that, now if he could only get Johnny to ‘like like’ him, even if just for a night

They made it to the café and began filling plates with the high quality foods; Sull had a few more items then Johnny, in the habit of filling his plate tall with grub.

“Hey, let me get that for you” James offered, nudging Johnny slightly who leaned but did not move over to let Sulley have his spot “I can afford my own lunch Thanks”

Sulley backed off, Johnny seemed annoyed at the suggestion, more annoyed then he would have thought “Ok” , He let Johnny pay the bill before he moved to the side and let Sulley purchase his own meal.

Johnny sat at a long table in the middle of the room, a few monsters respectfully moving to give the ROR president seating room; He was little less than a legend on this campus, what with his killer pranks on Fear Tech and his high grade point average, no one wanted on his bad side.

Sulley sat beside Johnny, his tail wagging back and forth off the bench. “You got plans tonight?” He hoped not, it would be preferred he got this thing done with sooner than later, and the more he thought about it the more excited he was getting about it.

“I have something I need to attend off campus” Johnny said “A highly important event, a few scarers are supposed to be attending, along with Fear Co, and Monsters Inc’s managers” He added. Sulley swallowed hard, looking impressed “ohh, that’s coo-“ Sulley began but realized he was talking with a full mouth, an unattractive trait in someone, He swallowed again “-Cool, Think Killer claws will be there? Ohh, or maybe Frank Mckay..” due to his large bites he was very nearly finished his meal, he was too busy thinking about his idols to take in another mouthful

“Oh.. yeah probably. The younger scarer’s seem to show up more” Growing up with parents who had an impressive scare records themselves gave him a lot of opportunities for meeting famous scarers, many of which he had met before, and even had come to his house for parties hosted there

“What time you getting back in?” Sulley asked as he took another large bite, cramping multiple foods from his meal together into one.

Johnny raised a brow “I’m aiming for an early night” He said, having early morning classes the next day, but nothing was for sure, as he also needed to make a good impression. Johnny had finished his short meal and began to sip from his newly opened pop.

“ahh, well I’ll keep the ROR house in tact while you’re gone. Sure it will be..fun” Sulley smiled, he patted Johnny’s back with his paw, seeming friendly before he took his chances and traveled further to the base of his tail.

“Hoping it will be worth going in the end, but you never know” He took a drink of the pop he had sitting beside him on the table “Actually, I should probably be getting ready for that now” He thought, eyes darting to the cafes displayed clock as he stood up from the bench “Lots I need to prepare for”

“Need some help with that?” Sulley bolted to his feet too.

Johnny chuckled “no, no big blue, you still have a meal to finish. I’ll see you tomorrow during group study, hope you won’t fall asleep again” He gave a smile

Sulley gulped “I won’t..I just knew everything already, so it was boring to go over” He lied, but Johnny seemed to be buying it, and looked proud to boot.

“Don’t get too cocky, you never know what will be asked on the test” He smirked. “Might surprise you” Sulley felt nervous of that, maybe he should take the time to study, but his motivation was non-existence.

Johnny began walking away with a smile and a nod, sure Sulley did not make it far today, but tomorrow was another opportunity, he could show Johnny that he not only had the looks, but also the brains.

“Nothing is going as I planned!” Sulley’s voice whined as he covered his face in his large palms, sitting next to a big monster known mostly as ‘Big Red’ who laughed out loud, unsympathetic of Sullivan’s hard times.

“Falling asleep in the middle of a study session with the ROR’s is pretty bad” He continued to laugh “but them just leaving you there? Oh yeah, you’re not getting far with that guy” He said smug, no longer laughing. “Looks like I was right, you really don’t have it. No shock to me, I knew from the beginning you didn’t have any game” He shook his head.

Sulley peered from over his fingertips, throwing an unimpressed glare in Roy’s direction “Shut it Red, I am more attractive then you, and you know it”

“Well to be honest, your muscles are sagging a bit” Roy poked Sulley’s arm, who put his paw over the spot touched “Hey! No fair, I wasn’t flexing”

“Heh, check out these babies” Roy put up his arm “and I don’t even need to flex” He said proud, showing off the large bulges in his arms.

“Your arms are disgusting” Sulley pushed the red mass of muscles away.

“That’s not what Johnny said while I fucked his ass”

Sulley put a finger to his mouth, tapping his lips before speaking “Really have to say it that way?”

“Don’t change the subject to my grammar; this is about you and your total lack of appeal”

“Fuck off Roy, I have tones of appeal, I still have tonight and tomorrow.. not that I’ll need tomorrow”

“sure” Roy said with a roll of his eyes

“Jerk” Sulley said, walking out of the JOX living room and out the front door, leaving with a slam.

“Hey Johnny!” Sulley yelled, waving his hand as he saw Johnny leaving the ROR house. “Hey Johnny, Glad I caught up to you” He said, breathing hard “Sorry about passing out.. I was up all night reading over a few things and lost track of time” He was not entirely lying; he did have his latest edition of play monsters out.

Johnny just patted his shoulder “I am sure that knowledge will come in handy next time” he sounded a tad unconvinced as he looked over Sulley with an expression that could only be described as annoyed.

Johnny had made it to his car, which Sulley had praised on many occasions, but not this one, this time Johnny would be the one receiving praise “Your fur looks really good” He complimented, Johnny barely seemed effected as he opened up the door on his stunning red vehicle “and your horns, wow, really shiny today, you get them polished?”

Johnny turned around; he no longer looked annoyed, but also didn’t look too flattered, his expression was a mix of confusion and a desire for Sulley to get to the point. “I polish them on my own every morning..” He said as if it were a serious question.

“Ohh really?” Sulley looked impressed, but it was only a ruse, he didn’t seriously care about horn polish, who had time for that?.. well, besides Johnny. “Well they look really great, like every day.. I feel you don’t get complimented enough on them” He nodded

“Actually I do” Johnny said “I get a lot of compliments.. now if you don’t mind..” Johnny sat down in his car, which only made him look all the more rad, how Sulley would love to take it for a spin.

“Headed off again? I feel like we don’t hang out much” Sulley said sheepish

“..I am going to a volunteer lecture on ‘noise accompaniment’ in our field” He said “Welcome to join, I doubt they’ve filled all the seats” Johnny offered.

Johnny felt his stomach drop, an afternoon of listening to some old guy ramble on about ‘setting the scaring mood’ with sound effects and a musical soundtrack, as if he would attend that, he had better things to be doing. “Oh, yeah hey that—Wait, wait” Sulley stopped himself, pinching between his eyebrows, putting on a convincing show “I would, but I just remembered I promised to help Mr. Knight with a lecture he was giving to some third years. I’d hate to miss it.. but you understand”

“Mr. Knight is asking a freshman for help teaching third years?” He raised a brow

Sulley began to sweat, shit, Johnny was not buying it “Ohh yeah, it’s just a little extra credit, not that I need it, nothing big really, more of a modeling job if anything” He flexed a bit, not being entirely obvious about it.

“…alright, have fun with that” He sighed, looking away as he started the engine.

“See you around Johnny, enjoy the thing..” Sulley waved as the other pulled out, rather fast, and gave Big blue a small wave back.

_____________________________________________________________________

Sulley sulked in the ROR living room, flipping through channels aimlessly as his body slumped in an unflattering manner on the couch. His actions continued as Javier walked into the room, or the ‘emotionless mute’ as Sulley knew him, only in his head of course.

His aimless flipping continued until Javier put out his blue claw, insinuating that he wanted the remote. Sulley looked at it, then to the bug who was not even looking in Sullivan’s direction. After turning off the TV Sulley threw the remote to the other end of the couch, the side opposite to Javier, this acting motivating the other monster to look at James

“Listen dude, I need some advice” Sulley asking sitting up

Javier’s expression did not change.

“…alright.. well, I’ve been wondering about my initiation” Sulley stepped carefully around the subject. Javier just stared “So, I heard new brothers, like me, are supposed to get some sort of favours from the president” He thought for a moment “is that…that is bull shit right?” He raised a brow.

“non” Javier said

“Ohh..so you talk” Sulley chuckled nervously, apparently what Roy had said was true after all.

“oui” His pink eyes staring at Sulley in a way that made Sull uneasy.

“I’ve just.. not gotten any yet..”

Javier turned to face the TV again, this conversation was rather unappealing to him “shame..” He said, his thick accent noticeable

“What are you two going on about?” Chip asked as he walked into the room, joking a bit as Javier rarely said much.

“Ohh Chip, perfect, hey I have a question..” he was only a second year, probably knew more about initiations then Javier, who was fourth year like Johnny. “What was your initiation like?” Sulley looked intrigued, more than he ever had during a class lecture, or lab.

“Ohh..hehe weeell” Chip dragged out his words as he sat down in a chair, folding his arms behind his back, looking satisfied. “Let’s just say this cowboy rode that bull hard”

“…What? How?”

“Well..you grip him by the horns an..”

“No, no, not that.. I mean how did he come onto you? When?”

“Night of initiation, came into my room without a word..everyone else was sleeping”

Sulley began to think about this, was there ever a point he accidentally turned Johnny down? Or maybe he was so deep in sleep he didn’t wake up when Johnny came in? But why hadn’t he come back.

“…is that how it happened with everyone?”

“Reggie told me they did it in the bath, something about needing the extra lube for a size barrier.. I think that’s a load of shit though. Reggie’s always gloats about his size” Chip rolled his eyes. “Pretty sure I’m bigger”

Really? Reggie was more attractive then himself? Sulley though, legitimately offended. Sulley stood up; he had to get to the bottom of this! He could not be the only one.

Sulley waited impatiently outside all day, wasting time that could have been used for a number of things until finally Johnny showed, the hour already late as the sun was beginning to set. James was looking on the bright side as he imagined it was the perfect time for romance and for a little horse play too, he hoped.

When Johnny pulled in Sulley noticed a second passenger sitting in the car beside him, with the charm of professional ladys man Johnny went around the car, opening the door and offering his hand to the lovely girl. Sulley had not recognized her, but she was indeed beautiful, four gorgeous blue eyes, pale, almost white skin, and long violet hair, she almost gave Johnny a run for his money, almost.

Before Sulley could really acknowledge the fact that he was building a strong attraction to the president, sexual or romantic he could not differentiate, Johnny was walking over, the female off in a different direction after they said their goodbyes.

“Hey Johnny” Sulley put on his own charm, he was finished being the timid, unimpressive little freshman, he was going to be more assertive, like Roy, or how he imagined Chip was. He flashed an impressive smile, showing off his strong, sharp teeth.

“Oh, hey Big blue” Johnny greeted, then attempted to walk passed, having things he could very well be doing, but Sulley put up his arm, leaning against a beam.

“Off to study more?” He asked, calling Johnny’s bluff

“Actually I’m going to sit with the boys, I take it their gaming by now” He reasoned, it was becoming a ritual for them, hang out in the living room and play all to violent video games on their expensive game station, that very few monsters had to opportunity to own.

“Ohh that’s cool. How about we hang instead?” Sulley had a purr in his voice “We could head up to your room..or my room..talk about scaring, girls..” At this point he was beginning to realize how little they had in common or how little he knew about anyway “-…scarers”

“I don’t see why not Big blue” Johnny smiled, and put his paw on the side of Sulley’s neck “I’ll have to post phone till tomorrow, I am feeling drained” he chuckled.

“oh sure sure, I bet you already had your fun with that bomb shell hmm?” Sulley gave him a nudge. “Tomorrow it is.. Can’t wait” he winked then removed his arm so Johnny could now pass, flexing all the while walked in. “You won’t regret it”

_________________________________________________________

Sulley was met with a dangerous clash of nerves and excitement that night, his mind swelled with the most raunchy and dirty of thoughts that sleep alluded him all though the night, though his poor sleeping habits could not be blamed on this ‘date’ alone. He wondered what Johnny would do, the skills he must have acquired with all the practice and experience, maybe he could receiving oral before going in? he would have to try and work that in, as he did not expect they would become an item, after all Johnny was a little to.. used for Sulley’s taste, who preferred a monster with a little more self-control.

Before he knew it the sun was already beginning to shine through his window, if he was not so moody in mornings he would have found some beauty in the red that illuminated his room, but instead he thought the covers over his head with a groan. Damn it, he had to be on his A game tonight, but already he had gotten a bad start. He imagined himself crawling out of bed, maybe showering, brushing his fur and making his large horned president a coffee, set the tone of their day, and show the purple monster some charm, but during his planning the warmth of his covers and comfort of his bed managed to lead him into a deep sleep, his loud snores sounding through the house for the rest of that morning, all the way into the afternoon until he finally awoke, re-energized.

True, a class was missing but his social life was of greater importance, he already knew everything there was to know about scaring anyway. He threw his legs over the side, wiping fresh drool from his lips and scratching the lengthy hair under his arm pit, he would need a trim before he could bed Worthington, he didn’t want to look all scruffy around the overly done up protégée.

He looked to his flashing clock, which he knew to be an hour off, but never bothered to correct the old thing, the time showed 6. Which meant it had to be 5.

Before Sulley knew it, 7 had rolled around, which in his mind was the perfect time to approach Johnny on their arrangement, or perhaps it was too early? Never the less he was sick of waiting, the appending sex was making his young male hormones act out, usually he was not this erotic.

He stepped in front of the presidents door, his strong cologne filling the air that surrounded him, it was a musky smell, he was sure it would make Johnny go wild. “Johnny, its Big blue” He put emphasis on the big.

Johnny opened the door with the same smile he always wore, it was almost eerie how robotic it seemed, never did his smile change, he used that look even when addressing monsters Sulley knew he had a distaste for, like with some of the lesser frats, Omega Howl, and Ozzma Kappa coming to mind. “Blue, nice to see you” Johnny looked to an expensive watch he wore on his wrist “later then I thought” He hummed, but opened his door to invite Sullivan in anyway.

James was a little taken back as he walked in, realizing he had planned a lot on what he was going to do to Johnny, but not what he would say to get them to that point, he was stunned and a little lost at where to go next, he rocked on his heels. “I um.. so about my initiation..”

Johnny’s mask did not break; he still smiled with confidence, showing a toothy grin. “I am not interested” He stated bluntly, his friendly look just adding to the harshness “It’s not going to happen between us, sorry Big blue” He patted Sulley’s shoulder, who looked like he was just the victim of a horrible, embarrassing prank. “If you want to chat like what we originally intended, we can, otherwise you may as well leave because you are not getting what you came here for”

Sulley pursed his lips hard together, jaw clenched as he fell speechless. That was it, he was just turned down by a bicycle, someone so easy Reggie and Roy could even gloat about it, to make it worse, Sulley actually wanted him, this was not some girl fawning over his good looks and obvious scare talent. This was a Worthington, big name, big fame, talented and gorgeous, not to mention smart, but maybe Sulley was only seeing him in such a flattering light as an attempt to wallow in self-pity, it hurt more to think Johnny was one in a million; and for some reason he wanted to hurt.

Johnny waited patient for an answer, this whole thing seemed so rehearsed; If Johnny knew Sulley had the hot’s for him then why he wouldn’t say something the other night. Although he felt he had questions to ask, and wanted the opportunity to explain his case Sulley figuratively tucked his tail between his legs “ohh, ok sorry”

“Don’t worry about it Big Blue” Johnny said.

“I..um.. ok then, see you” he turned around and walked to the door, he felt he was going very slow, when in reality his heart was racing as his feet followed suit, speed walking from Johnny’s sight.

“Have a good night Blue” he heard Johnny say, voice calm and similar to the tone he always had, a tone he now hated.

“I…I can’t believe it”

“Yeah, that’s harsh” Roy commented “don’t feel too bad, Johnny’s a total priss anyway” Roy snorted

If Sulley hadn’t been too busy moping, and trying to bandage his immensely damaged pride he would have questioned why Roy was not shoving this in his face right now, true they were friends, but Roy was still a gloating macho ass-hole.

“And keep it between us, but He’s not that good at head” Roy whispered

Sulley laughed a bit “oh yeah?” Just what he needed; insulting and bad mouthing the monster who turned him down.

Yeah, Must be his huge under bite, but he slobbers horribly” Roy slapped his knee. “I am surprised he was not dehydrated after words”

“That’s gross” He laughed “Guess it was for the best, I don’t think I could hold lunch down if I saw that on my dick!” He said, cruder he could sound the better.

“Yeah, so what you are not as charming as I, plenty of fish in the sea” He gave a daring smirk

“You are not more charming then I am Roy, He’s probably dating someone or something”

“I don’t think so dude, last time I checked his status was single on fear book”

“Maybe they are being quite about it, I saw him with a pretty impressive number the other day” He said, referring to the monster Johnny had dropped off from the lecture he attended.

“No way, Johnny’s not a loyal guy anyway, should have saw his last break up… Man it was bad”

“What do you mean?”

“Carrie Williams practically ripped his face off when she heard he had been cheating on her”

“What? With who?”

“a few guys..I don’t know them all; Think one of the HSS sisters were involved though. The guy must have a sex addiction”

“Shit.. You think?” Sulley looked wide eyed “Glad I got turned down” He lied “I don’t watch to catch anything”

“Yeah, that’s the spirit. Hang in there, I’ll grab you a cooler” Roy offered, standing up from where he sat.

After long hours of gossip 11PM rolled around, Sulley was in no way drunk, but he was feeling a little tipsy, and the alcohol that burned his throat now igniting his stomach, he was energetic, confident, and in need of some pay back.

Roy on the other hand was wasted, laying on the ground groaning, he stared at his hands as if they held the answer to all the universe, it was a good thing Sull had turned down the chocolate cookies Omar offered, he knew better than to trust a collage students baking.

“D-dude don’t” Roy groaned as Sulley made his way out of the room with a little totter in his step “Just leave i-it, n-no-not worth it”

“I just want to ask him something..” Sulley said, though his intentions were not so innocent

“man—Don’t, common leave the guy be” Roy rolled over onto his side, eyes closed, Sulley wondered if he even knew they were not open.

“No, it’ll be fine, really..I don’t even want to be in Roar omega Roar, its lame” Actually it was the perfect way to get out, it was obvious to him from an early point that the ROR’s were way out of his league when it came to grades, and studying, it was only a matter of time before it caught up to him. Sulley left the JOX president on the floor, mumbling incoherent dribble.

The walk to the ROR house was a short one, as they were literally just next door. Sulley tip toed into the house, the intimidating architectures and décor worthy of royalty toning down his pomp, he was beginning to second guess this choice, but as he knocked on the president’s familiar door it was far too late to turn back.

He heard nothing, only dead silence came from the room, Good, he thought, he could just head to bed and deal with this when his mind was cleared. As he began to step away he saw the knob turn, and the door creaked ever so slightly.

Johnny stood there with shiny, baby blue satin sleeping bottoms that covered his legs, but kept his chest bare. It was a different light to see him in, looking scruffy like he had just woken up, his chest hairs lightly bent and matted, though for a monster that just woke up, he looked damn good.

“Big blue?” Johnny yawned “Do you have any idea what time it is? I told you I’m not—“

“I’m not here for that..” Sulley cut the other monster off “It’s just been driving me insane the last few days, why don’t you like me?”

“I do like you Big guy, I just don’t want to sleep with you”

“But.. I mean, why? I’m good looking, talented; I am a Sullivan for goodness sake!” He argued

“I didn’t know I needed to explain myself..” He looked unimpressed “This is not a very good time, could we do this later?” He tried to lead Sulley away but he refused to budge, Sulley put his paw onto the door, opening it a tad wider and stepped inside, making so he could not be shut out “What’s wrong with now?” He looked over Johnny, expecting to see another body in the bed, but saw nothing but crumpled sheets and a blanket.

“Well I was sleeping” He looked annoyed, it was new, Sull hadn’t seen him look so honest before.

“Just tell me and I’ll leave..” He requested, almost begging “What does Roy have that I don’t!?”

Johnny scowled “I never had sex with Roy..”

"…" Sulley looked stunned, Roy was so detailed in his description, how could that idiot lie to him like that! "Wait, seriously?" He looked like a damned fool now "Well…what about Chips initiation?"

"Never happened"

"Reggie?

"No"

Why hadn’t Sulley put all this together, he felt like such a jerk. “…Sorry I’ve been on your tail the last few days..”

Johnny did not look happy, at all “It wasn’t appropriate behaviour for a ROR…” He scolded, what sort of idiot would go about trying to get laid in the manner Sullivan did? It was a complete turn off. “Especially towards your president”

"I know.. I was.. an idiot, and a jerk" He said, Johnny nodding in agreement. His arms were folded; clearly he just wanted to go to bed.

"Sorry I let a bunch of stupid rumors make me so crazy…" he was looking at the floor "wait, how do I know you’re not lying to save face? I mean everyone in the school seems to have a history with you”

Johnny sighed, he sat down on his bed, ready to give up, this freshman was causing more trouble then he was worth, at least the others just lied and left him alone.

"I was dating this girl in High school; she was a senior when I was just a freshman… We didn’t go as far as she had wanted.. so when we broke up she just lied about it, for her image I guess. I didn’t mind, it helped with my reputation too. By the time I was a senior a bunch of other girls had used the same lie to look more mature.."

Sulley was silently wishing he had these problems, that sleeping with him was somehow a way of passage.

”..I got into a serious relationship with an old friend, we almost went all the way.. but she had these huge expectations thinking I was experienced.. I sort of panicked under the pressure and broke it off… I thought University would be a new start..but a lot of familiar faces’ showed up” He frowned, thinking the rest was self-explanatory

Sulley was silent, going through Johnny’s story in his head “…Wait, You’ve had sex though right?”

"What? Yes of course I have!" Johnny said, seeming very defensive, Sullivan was not buying it.

"oh my god… You’re a virgin!"

"wha—no! s- just shut up Sullivan!"

Sulley was laughing, tears dripped from his eyes “ahhah! Ohhh boy, do I feel better now”

"I swear if you tell anyone I’ll personally see to it that your scaring career is dead before you leave this school!" Johnny warned, getting frustrated and upset now.

"Ohhh oh" Sulley wiped his eyes "I won’t tell anyone… just..heh wow"

Johnny chewed on his inner lip, holding himself back from socking Sulley right in the jaw.

"Sorry.. I’m just… so not intimidated by you right now"

"uhh huh"

"Really.. its ok that you’re a virgin..heh"

"Just get out of my room James" He said, pointing to the door, Sullivan was making him feel like shit.

Sulley put his hand on Johnny’s shoulder “Johnny..you are my brother.. my friend.. my-heh-my president..”

"What are you getting at?"

"Ahm, I would be happy to de-flower you.." Sulley bowed, half joking, but hey if Johnny agreed…

"I can’t believe you just suggested that!" Johnny said, kicking James hard in the shin, when he bent over he then yanked Sulley’s horn down until he was face first on the ground. "Give me one reason why I shouldn’t stomp on your face into the carpet right now!"

"ow-ow-ow! ok ok!" Sulley said in pain as his horn was twisted "Because.. I actually sort of like you.."

Johnny loosened up, Sully wrongly thinking he was in the clear before Johnny started tugging again. “So? A lot of monster ‘sort of’ like me” Johnny mocked him.

"Yeah.. but I know your secre-ow!!"

"So? You going to black mail me or something?! You are messing with the wrong monster, you have no idea how much power Worthingtons have ove—"

"Woah, Johnny no. I was just thinking since I know you’re secret you don’t need to be stressed…my expectations are rock bottom…"

Johnny did lighten up this time, and it wasn’t just a ruse “ohh…” He let James go, not giving him much care as he turned to think about this.

"Yeah, dude I won’t rush you..I get it, you’re nervous"

"I’m not nervous alright" He rolled his eyes "I just have a lot to live up to as it is! I’d rather deal with it when i have less on my plate.."

"You can’t just put off having a sex life.. you gotta.. just do it, while you’re doing other stuff!..get it?"

"Yes you put that very eloquently.." Johnny said with sarcasm.

"You get it.. anyway I am just saying I’d wait.. if you wanted me to"

"Truth is, I just don’t like you very much right now" Johnny said with a straight face

"I get that… it’s a reasonable response to me..waking you up in the middle of the night.. and expecting sex earlier.."

"Yes it is"

"That’s why we should go out sometime.. You can get to know me.. me when I’m not being a big assumptions jerk"

"I guess I could give you another shot, but you’ve already got a bad start. Might want to go the extra mile for our first date" Johnny said, looking strict.

"Wait? like a formal date?" Sulley asked, who went on dates anymore?

"Something wrong?"

"No, formal dates fine.. I’ll take you to a restaurant.. or something" he scratched the back of his neck, Johnny was so old school. "How about tomorrow?"

Johnny raised his brow “You won’t have time to book a place by tomorrow, I’ll give you 3 days” Sulley was suddenly worried about the dent that would be in his already empty wallet, he would have to get creative to save money, but still pull off a good enough first date to impress this monster.

"Fine, in three days you are going to have the date of your life, so be ready to get blown away"

"Yeah, great" Johnny huffed "Now get out, I have an early class" He opened the door to his room.

"Aww, I thought we could cuddle with you" He said with a chuckle, getting an annoyed grunt from Johnny, although he knew it was a joke he wasn’t in a joking mood.

Sulley patted Johnny’s shoulder “relax.. I’m kidding.. I’ll see you tomorrow..” With that Sulley walked out, Johnny was glad to shut the door right behind him.

_______________________________________________________________________

Sulley ran back out of the ROR house and over to Roy’s he burst in, some new found energy and jump in his step. He ran to where he left the big lug last, the living room.

He saw roy, sleeping right where he was left, drool running down his chin.

"Roy! Get up you big idiot!" Sulley kicked him, which prompted Roy to jerk awake with a startled grunt "wha—-"

"Hey idiot! wake up, I have news" Sulley sat down on the couch.

"wh-what did you’re plan to call him out for turning you down come through? Did you fuck him?"

Sulley could have lied to him right there they were dating now anyway, well sort of, and sex was inevitable, he thought cockily, but he didn’t want to lie like everyone else had. “No” Sulley said, proud of himself, it felt like he was doing the right thing for once.

"Ahh, shame.. he kick you out or ROR or what?" Roy scratched his belly as he leaned up, he had a massive headache, and was still very tipsy.

"No, He didn’t kick me out.. actually.. we’re dating now" He said, chin up, waiting for Roy’s reaction, he’d probably be impressed!

"…dating? I respect your desperation.. but really is it worth it?

"I’m not just dating him to get into his pants" Sulley rolled his eyes, he should call out Roy’s bluffing.. but what good would that do? Besides he promised Johnny he wouldn’t out his virginity.. "I actually think he pretty cool"

"You have weird taste.. I’m cool, you’re cool, Johnny’s… snobby.."

"That snob is now my boyfriend" sort of "so lay off Red" he requested

"I’m just saying you can’t put a leash on him, Carrie tried.."

"Maybe I have something Carrie does not"

Roy raised his brow “like a cock?”

Sulley glared “You know what I mean, I am feeling pretty confident about this Roy, Don’t bring me down now man”

"Fine fine, but you’re putting a fun ride off market for the entire school.. Monsters won’t be happy about this" He insisted "I’ll help you fight off any crazy Ex’s if you need it"

Sulley smiled, he may be a lying asshole, but he was still a good friend at the least, crude but supportive when the situation called for it. “Thanks man, really hope have to take you up on that” He chuckled “what do you say we end the night with a beer?”


End file.
